bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Freddy Krueger
Frederick Charles "Freddy" Krueger 'is a serial killer and the antagonist of the Nightmare on Elm Street series. A family man on the surface, Krueger was actually the "Springwood Slasher" serial killer. Caught and released on a technicality, the parents of his victims chased him to a shack out back of the power plant he once worked at and burned him alive. Rather than succumb to death, Krueger was offered the chance to continue his killing streak after death, becoming a Dream Demon that could enter his victims' dreams and kill them in the dream world which would thus cause their death in the real world. He is the main antagonist of the ''Nightmare on Elm Street film series, predominantly portrayed by Robert Englund, and more recently, Jackie Earle Haley. Biography Life Story Amanda Krueger was a nun working in a hospital, and was raped by over 100 psychopaths. She become pregnant with a son, who was named Freddy. Later in his life he became a murderer in Springwood notorious for killing children. The media labeled him the '''Springwood Slasher. He was apprehended, but later released because of a technicality. According to the original film, it was because someone didn't sign a search warrant in the appropriate place, but according to the first episode of Freddy's Nightmares, it was because he was not read his Miranda rights. But the parents of the children tracked him down and found him in the boiler room where he took his victims. The parents released flammable gas into the room and set him on fire, which caused his melted-like facial features. Death After a decade of systematically slaughtering all of the children of Springwood in their dreams, the town was shown to be under Freddy’s influence in Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare. By absorbing the souls of his victims, Freddy was now powerful enough to blur the lines between dreams and reality. The remaining adults were kept in a mass psychosis after their children had been murdered. When there was no one left to kill, Freddy sought to leave Springwood — hoping to continue his murder spree in another town full of more children. Only one person could arrange for this to happen — his daughter, Kathryn Krueger. Krueger used what was left of his supernatural powers to find his daughter, who was now an adult named "Maggie Burroughs" (Lisa Zane) and was working as a counselor to troubled teenagers in another city. Since her mother's death, Maggie was raised by adoptive parents and had suppressed the disturbing memories of her early childhood. After catching up with Maggie, Krueger attempted to convince her to do his bidding. She proved, though, that a compulsion for murder was not hereditary and instead schemed with Doc (Yaphet Kotto), her coworker (and dream psychiatrist), to help destroy Krueger. After pulling him out of her dream and into reality, Maggie stabbed Krueger in the abdomen with his own glove and then shoved a pipe bomb into Krueger's chest, effectively killing him and releasing the dream demons that had given him his power. Battle with Jason Voorhees In the hybrid sequel, Freddy vs. Jason, Freddy was trapped in Hell. After Maggie defeated Krueger in Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare, the people of Springwood sought to revitalize their town. Figuring out how Krueger operated, the authorities and town officials covered up any and all traces of his prior existence, which included blacking out obituaries and quarantining anyone who had ever dreamed about, or had any knowledge of Krueger. Other countermeasures included giving Hypnocil, a drug that prevents people from dreaming, to the children moved to Westin Hills. As a result, Springwood returned to obscurity and subsequently repopulated with no ill effects. Meanwhile, Krueger was unable to escape the boundaries of Hell, thanks to the complete ignorance of his existence to the people of Springwood, and the use of Hypnocil to prevent those in Westin Hills from dreaming. Due to the fact that no one so much as knew of him, much less feared him, Freddy was unable to gain enough power to escape. Thus, Freddy hatched a plan to resurrect the undead, immortal killing machine, Jason Voorhees. First, at the conclusion of Jason Goes To Hell: The Final Friday, Freddy pulled Jason's abandoned mask into the ground. Then, in the disguise of Jason's mother, Pamela, Freddy manipulated Jason into rising from the dead once more and going to Elm Street to kill more teenagers. Jason committed a few murders, which were then blamed on Krueger (as planned). As a result, Krueger began to get his equilibrium back. Enough fear fell over Springwood to make Krueger strong enough to haunt the town again. The problem, which Krueger had not counted on, was that Jason would not stop killing. He became irritated when Jason continued to slaughter "his kids" before he could. Thus, a bloody fight ensued between the two murderous icons that raged from the dream world to the waking world at Jason's old haunt, Camp Crystal Lake. The film ends with Jason walking out of Crystal Lake holding Krueger's decapitated head, which he winks to the audience, followed by Krueger's laughter, indicating his reign of terror may not yet be over. Freddy's Rhyme In the movies, Freddy's arrival is usually preceded by children in the dreams of his victims. They chant a rhyme about Freddy that warns others to stay away from him. '' One, two, Freddy's coming for you. Three, four, better lock your door. Five, six, grab your crucifix. Seven, eight, gonna stay up late. Nine, ten, never sleep again.'' Powers and Abilities As long as his victims were dreaming, Krueger could inhabit and control their dreams, twisting them to his own ends. He is also capable of entering a victim's mind via state of intoxication, whether the victim is drunk or stoned. Any physical harm done to a person in this dream world would carry over into the real world, though exactly how differs significantly between films, allowing him to easily commit multiple murders. Krueger often toyed with his victims by changing his form and surroundings, usually resembling the boiler room where he brought his child victims that had been missing in town. He also has the power to manipulate or possess any object or part of the dream environment not kept exclusively on the person of his victim at all times after initial creation, as he does in the fifth and sixth films. His powers increased from those originally granted to him based on how many knew and feared his existence as well as how many souls were in his current possession. At the height of his powers, he could cause severe damage in the real world. This included possession of humans (as shown in the second Nightmare film, briefly in the fifth, and Freddy vs Jason), his corpse (as shown in the third), objects or animals (also shown in the second) or even literally pulling a victim from the waking world into the dream world (as shown in the fifth Nightmare film). If one of Freddy's victims wakes up while they're holding onto him in the dream world, he can be carried into the real world where he is still superhumanly strong and durable, but can be wounded. This was used for extensive fight scenes in the first Nightmare film, Freddy's Dead, and Freddy vs Jason. In a person's own dream, Krueger could see into their minds and use their deepest fears and personality against them, which became his trademark in the films, at times taking the image of previous victims to help lure friends or relatives to their doom. A few victims managed to use their own imagination to consciously manipulate their dreams against him, a technique known as lucid dreaming, but this typically had little effect on Krueger, who remained in control of their dreams. Another of Krueger's powers involved absorbing the souls of his victims into his own body after they had been killed, which served to make him more powerful. As he gained a victim, their face would appear on his chest, each soul augmenting his power. Each soul he takes grants him the attributes of the victim. This has lead him to acquire skills such as martial arts skills, and high durability. In addition, he is a shapeshifter and can turn into anything, such as a cockroach. He can also use this power on others; in The Dream Master, he kills Debbie by transforming her into a cockroach and then crushing her inside a roach motel.While his "avatar" was dreaming, Freddy could control their dreams to his whim, manipulating them to his liking. Any physical harm done on a person in their dream would become a reality and carry on into their real lives. For example, if he cut a person's stomach, when that person woke up he/she would have cuts on their stomach. With this ability, it's easy for him to commit numerous murders, hence why he has harmed and killed multiple people. Freddy constantly plays with his victims appearance and his surroundings, most often resembling their real world home. His powers increased at the rate of kids believing he existed. At his prime, he could cause critical damage in the real world. Among this variety of options included possession of humans (as shown in the second Nightmare film and Freddy vs. Jason) or his corpse (as shown in the third). If Freddy is in close contact with someone he's affecting, (i.e, choking someone in their sleep etc.), Freddy comes into the real world along with his victim where he has superhuman strength and durability. This was used for a long fight in scenes of "Freddy's Dead" and "Freddy vs. Jason". In his victim's dreams, Freddy could use their fears and personalities against them, which became a trademark in his movies. A few of his victims somehow managed to use their imagination to manipulate their dreams to battle him (imagine you going to sleep and becoming aware that you're dreaming. This is what they did) but this did little to Freddy, who was already in control of their dreams to start with. These people were known as Dream Warriors. Another of Freddy's powers included absorbing the souls of his victim which increased his already high power. A mark of this is their faces on his chest.Freddy can invade people's dreams and kill them within their nightmares, which will also kill them in reality. He usually uses his clawed glove, but can also manipulate the dream world in any way he wants, such as sucking them into a bed, a comic book or a videogame, making them fall, extending himself, or turning them into a insects. On some occasions, he can possess people, though unlike when Jason does this in Jason Goes to Hell, the victim can survive. Freddy is impossible to kill in the dream world. However, he is mortal while outside the dream world. He loses all his powers (though he can still disguise himself as his human form) in the real world. Even if he is killed, he can return from Hell if there is enough fear in the area he wishes to appear. If a person touches fire (unless it is caused by Freddy to kill them) or anything burning hot, it can take them out of the dream world. Freddy also cannot leave Springwood unless inside the dreams of someone who is, in which case he still cannot invade other people's dreams unless the one whose mind he is inside is related to him. Freddy also seems to hate fire as it is what the parents used to burn him alive. Characteristics Height- 5'8" Weight- 160lbs. Eyes- Grey Hair- None Desired Weapon- A glove wielding four 10" blades on each finger except for the thumb. Kills- Hundreds and counting. Weakness and Vulnerabilities * If he does not have enough power he can't kill anyone, in the dream world or real world. * If most people have forgoten him then he is trapped in Hell and there for can't harm anyone in the real world or dream world (as seen in Freddy vs Jason). * Freddy is afraid of fire, as seen in Freddy vs Jason.